


【我宇】宠物（下）【片段】

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】宠物（下）【片段】

和第一次来这里一样，门后一条长长的通道，我没有心情观察，挨个门试了过去，在打开一扇门后直接进入，房间里是熟悉的淡淡的玫瑰花的花香，我把小白轻轻地放到房内的那张大床之上。

小白在床上不安分的动着，自己揉捏着胸前的两朵粉嫩蓓蕾已经硬了起来，双腿大大的分开，中间的小肉芽也已抬头，腰部也一挺一挺地想要发泄。

我亲吻着他的红唇，把他的双唇舔的湿湿的，他的舌尖在他的喘息下露出一点点，我吮吸着他的嫩舌，品尝着他的甜美味道。

伸手向下，我覆在他的阴茎之上，手指灵活地在他的柱身上来回移动，或轻或重的揉搓着，顶端在这刺激之下渗出蜜液。

“啊……啊啊……”小白舒服地轻声叫着，半眯着眼睛扭动着身体，随着我的手指翩翩起舞。

顶端的蜜液溢出了更多，我用手指刮起，带着湿润探到他身后的菊穴。小白惊喘一声，下意识想要缩起身子，却因此摆动腰的幅度更大了。

我按住他的腰肢，将手指慢慢地推了进去。

“呜呜……呜啊啊……”小白不断地发出呜咽，由于被不明物体的侵入而充满了异样的感觉。

他全身最羞耻的地方在我的视线中绽放，肉红的内壁被我的手指来回撮弄，当我的手指深入他的体内，在转动的过程中找到某一点时，他的身体条件反射般拱起，我一口含住他送上门来的阴茎，用口腔的湿热包围了他。

小白睁眼看到他身体最脆弱的地方正被我含着，舌头灵活地搅动着，啧啧的声音让他恨不得捂住自己的兔耳朵，害羞地闭上了眼睛。

我吮吸了一阵，小白在我口中愈发地胀大，我手指也没有停下持续地搅动、翻转，用力地攻击着那一点，终于在一阵颤抖之后小白在我口中释放了自己。

我将小白的蜜液全部吞下，轻轻地抚摸着小白的脑袋，待得他睁开眼来，眼睛已经恢复了原来的颜色。

他舔了舔嘴唇，搂着我的脖子，不断喘息着撒娇，小巧粉嫩的樱唇吐出玫瑰的芬芳香气。“哥哥……我还要……”说完，翻过身子，把头埋在胳膊里，两条腿跪立在床上，小腿还重重地拍了几下床板，小尾巴一翘一翘地诱惑着我，请我进入到尾巴下方已经穴口微张的菊穴之内。

接收到他的邀请，我扶住我火热粗大的肉棒长驱直入，想要占据整个温暖的小穴。

“啊啊啊啊……痛痛痛……啊啊……”本以为做好了准备，没想到痛得要死，小白四肢开始痉挛，泪眼朦胧。

我心疼到不行，伏下身子叼住他的脖子啃咬着，亲吻着，用手轻轻地捋着他的耳朵。他的耳朵内侧依旧是粉红的，比平常的颜色还深，我揉捏着，刺激着他，看他的表情逐渐放松，短短的绒尾巴又摆动了起来，我开始了律动。

为了更好地进入，我把他的臀瓣掰得更开，他的小穴一张一合欲拒还迎，他的内壁非常的柔软，却又像一座疯狂的火山吞噬着我，这滋味居然如此的美妙！

在抽插的过程中他的肠道逐渐分泌出淫亵汁液，随着我的进出打湿了穴口，我用手指将着汁液涂抹在他可爱的尾巴上，结果增加了一种想要人侵犯的艳丽，使得我的抽插更加的猛烈。

“哥哥……嗯……啊……啊啊主人……嗯嗯……”小白断断续续地发出无意识地呻吟，双腿无力合拢，腰肢随着我的节奏摇摆着。他转过头来，湿润的视线透着楚楚可怜，刺激着我想要更加地深入。

我抱起他，让他坐到我的身上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”由于体重的缘故，我终于进到他的体内更深处，他昂起头，露出喉结，我张嘴咬住，舔舐着，肉棒继续在他颤抖的红色花蕊中来回穿梭，伴随着汁液发出淫靡的声音。

小白受不了这么大的刺激，拼命地晃着头，两只长长的兔耳朵随着动作来回摆动，扫在我的脸上，让我愈发兴奋，握住他的尾巴狠命地攻击他体内那一点。

“一起射吧！”我用力将我的热液射入小白体内最深处，小白搂着我的腰，菊穴不断的收缩，阴茎蹭在我的肚皮上，没几下就再次喷射了出来，弄得我们两个人身上全是他精液的味道。

小白贴在我的身上，虚弱地喘息着，不一会儿整个人就睡过去了。


End file.
